


Tummy Ache

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Ooh…someone’s got a tummy ache.”Character: FinnWarning: N/ANotes: Obi is being used as a gender neutral term for parent as it is parent in Yoruba and since John Boyega’s parents are Nigerian I thought it would be appropriate since it’s one of the main languages. I used the internet for that so if its incorrect let me know. Feel free to suggest more gender neutral parent terms for things because I don’t want to have to put mummy/daddy/parent.





	Tummy Ache

“Ooh…someone’s got a tummy ache. So grumpy.” You picked up your son from his crib, he’d been uncomfortable all day and the doctor had said it was just a simple stomach ache, nothing to worry about, but it made your son incredibly grumpy. He was constantly screaming and crying and never happy. It wasn’t the best of situations. 

It didn’t help that Finn had been called off to help with something on the rebel base, leaving you to try and console your son when you knew Finn might have the magic touch. Your son was a daddy’s boy and seemed to always cease crying the instant he saw his father. 

You walked around your family’s living area, rocking your baby boy in your arms, hushing him and trying to console him, and while he stopped screaming, he was still crying and sniffling. You couldn’t blame him. Stomach aches really hurt and for a little baby that didn’t know what was happening it must have been devastating. 

You were relieved when you heard the door open, the sound of shoes being kicked off, and the sight of Finn rounding the corner. “He still unhappy?”

“Mmm, very grumpy, the aches still there.”

“C’mere.” You hand your son over to Finn and watch as if by magic your son starts to calm down in his arms, the tears stop although he’s clearly still frowning. Finn had some sort of magic touch when it came to your baby boy, and you envied his ability to calm the boy instantly. “You need to stop giving your obi trouble, they’re only trying to make you happy, baby boy.”

“He just likes to make me fuss over him, don’t you, sweetie” You lightly tickle your son under the chin and for a moment he smiles before the pained frown returns. It’s horrible seeing him so uncomfortable. 

“Like father like son.”

“Mmm, you are a fusser too.”


End file.
